


Parisette

by MarieFriendWrites



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Femdom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieFriendWrites/pseuds/MarieFriendWrites
Summary: A young couple's eventful first date at the movies.





	1. Chapter 1

     As crowded as it was, Shibuya was a tranquil place at noon, a clear blue sky shining overhead with brisk autumn winds blowing through the city streets. Akira waited outside the local theater for his date to arrive, apprehensive for what was promised to him today. As Akira checked his phone for the twentieth time in the past five minutes, the line in front of the theater was up in arms.

     "What do you mean 'sold out'? There's no way a film like this sold out that quickly!" shouted an extravagantly-dressed gentleman to a flinching ticket clerk as he jabbed his finger towards a promotional sign reading "Historical Film Showing: This Week!"  
     "I'm sorry sir, but the one customer was very adamant about reserving this entire showing for her date. There's always the next showing..." he offered to a collective uproar, to no avail.

     Akira was totally out of place here. A mass of cultured, wealthy-looking film buffs were on the verge of starting a riot not ten feet away from where he was standing, doing his best to look as inconspicuous as humanly possible. Just as he started receiving suspicious glares from furious patrons, a spotless black limousine pulled up. Inching to a stop, the back door flung open before the chauffeur had a chance to stop the engine. Out stepped a slim, fluffy-haired beauty in a spotless white pea coat with a designer handbag, the billowing, pink skirt of the dress underneath barely reaching her hosed knees.

     "Hello, Akira! Did you wait long?" said Haru, blushing cheeks framing an ear-to-ear smile as she dropped her bag and charged into Akira, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her cheek into his, nuzzling gently. Akira placed his around her waist as she began to ramble anxiously.

     "I'm so sorry I couldn't arrive sooner! I was so nervous, I had the maids help me decide what to wear and what perfume I should use, but they all kept telling me 'he'll love whatever you choose, Ms. Okumura!' so I just couldn't make a decision and... And..." she began, her words escaping her as Akira pulled back and caressed her cheek with his thumb.  
     "It's alright, we're here now, let's enjoy." Akira replied in his usual suave tones.

     Today was their day, free from all the stress of Phantom Thieves work along with her fathers' business falling into her lap. This theater would be their getaway from the rest of the world for a brief, shining moment in time. A "cognitive world" all their own, that no one else would know about. Akira had been proficiently working all night (Much to Morgana's chagrin) on a list of dialogue options and moves queued up for any situation they'd find themselves in. Ever the horny teenage boy he tried to make himself out to be the antithesis of, his legs began trembling in boyish excitement for what was to come.

     "Let's head in, the movie will start soon!" Haru giggled, breathtaken at Akira's innate masculine charms as the crowd of would-be moviegoers began to whisper, astounded at the mere sight of "The Okumura girl...!" and the loving grip she had on Akira's arm on their way in.

     The theater was a frigid place, devoid of all light but the cold glow of the blank projection against the silver screen. The perfect atmosphere for some sleight of hand. Akira led Haru by the hand to a row higher up, straight to the center. Haru sat down delicately next to Akira and removed her coat, revealing a lacy pink dress showing a generous amount of cleavage. Akira "Yosh"d to himself as Haru lifted the armrest between them and settled herself against him close.

     "It's even colder in here than outside..." she whined, kicking off her heels and curling up snug against Akira.  
     "You'll keep me nice and warm though, won't you?"

     As the lights dimmed, Haru quickly peeked around the empty theater, making absolutely sure no one else was allowed entry, not even ushers. As her lips curled up into an ecstatic smile, she lifted herself up and straddled Akira, gazing deep into his dark, tranquil eyes.

     "I arranged this private showing for a reason, you know..." She began as Akira's romantic flowchart blew away in a whirlwind of passion. His lips met hers as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, leaning into him. The muscles holding her up melted as her half-bare breasts pressed into his chest and her soft, plump vulva covered by lacy panties rest itself against his rapidly hardening crotch. Her body felt so warm against his that she might as well have been steaming as the two entwined tongues slowly and deliberately. She suddenly pulled herself away, smiling and gasping for breath, gazing again into his eyes.

     "I... I did this for us, so... You do something for me, okay?" Haru asked, her raging hormones beginning to overcome her.  
     "I have something to... Spice today up, just a little. Close your eyes..."

     Akira obliged, his hands now resting at his sides. Was Haru really this kind of girl all along? Rich girls WOULD have access to these kinds of toys easily, but for their first time? An enfilade of thoughts and suspicions shot through Akira's mind as he listened to the gentle sound of small, dainty hands rummaging through an expensive designer bag. Suddenly the sound stopped, and Akira felt something cold clasp around his right wrist.

     Before he could react, Haru tugged his arm back behind the seat, simultaneously forcing the other one back and cuffing that one into place as well. Akira struggled fruitlessly for a moment before Haru got on her knees in front of him, pushing his knees apart and beginning to undo his belt buckle.

     "I've secretly longed for something like this!" said Haru through ragged, excited breaths as Akira stared down in shock.  
     "I've seen things like this in adult videos and well... When I see a man struggle helplessly to contain himself from all the love his partner is giving him, I... My heart goes all aflutter and I just... I just...!"

     Haru couldn't finish her sentence. Unzipping Akira's jeans, she yanked them down violently, watching his hard cock fling out and stand to attention.

     "S-so... This is one... In... Real life..." Haru stuttered, drooling slightly. A rabid beast had replaced the sweet, angelic girl Akira entered with. Tender, loving joy made vacancy in her eyes for ravenous, primal instinct. Gasping louder and louder, eyes widening at the masculine might of Akira's erect cock, Haru leaned in swiftly for an elongated, beautifully agonizing french kiss at the tip. Her lips and tongue swept his reservations about being handcuffed to his seat away, as they softly, sloppily swirled around the head before she began to suck the mess of saliva away slowly and hungrily, savoring the flavor of Akira's bare skin. Having sampled a taste, Haru pulled herself away with a loud lip smack as a trail of precum dangled from the tip of Akira's dick to her bottom lip.

     "I promise to give this all of my love today. I hope you'll accept me, Akira." Haru panted in a daze as she slid the top of her dress down and began toying with a stiff pair of pink nipples.   
     "Boys love things like this, don't they?" Haru giggled between soft moans as she teased herself in front of his cock, the top glistening with saliva and the shaft swelling harder.  
     "Don't worry, my love. I'll do all that I can as a woman to satisfy your urges..." Haru started, interrupting herself to think for a moment. A naughty grin crossed her lips as her eyes met Akira's again.

     "All you have to do is stay still and accept my love... But I won't let you finish until the film ends. Okay?"

     Akira was in utter shock at this point as his biceps pulled to no avail. The roles were reversed, with Haru instead ravaging him to HIS limits. He had no idea how he'd survive lasting as long as this six-and-a-half hour film, but the question vanished for worry to fill the gap as Haru meticulously strapped a spare hair-tie around his dick and balls, strangling them uncomfortably.

     "Let's begin, my love." Haru muttered before plunging the entirety of Akira's rock-hard, throbbing penis into her throat.

     And so, Parisette began.


	2. Chapter 2

     Hour one was torture on Akira. Haru had taken to practicing the lewd acts she'd studied on the internet thoroughly, slowly sliding Akira's cock down her throat as slowly and cautiously as she could. Holding herself in place long enough to train her gag reflex to be more subservient to a man's dark desires, Haru lifted her head slowly, her bottom lip smearing a viscous trail of fluids against his dick as she prepared herself to suck the remains off with another plunge. Her pace was glacial, each round lasting well over 10 seconds, long enough for Akira to be driven mad with pleasure as he felt every nuance and detail of her love.

     Hour two was even more of a nightmare as Haru pulled down her skimpy pink dress even further, revealing her bare shoulders down to her navel as she crawled up to his moist dick and planted it snugly between her silky, supple breasts. Grinding her chest against him, saliva and fluid coated her smooth, flawless skin as her cleavage gave his shaft a slow, intimate massage. Akira was struggling to keep his moans under control, growing louder and louder, reverberating throughout the dark, desolate theater. Worried that they'd be discovered, Haru paused her domineering affections and removed her lacy thong, balling it up and stuffing it tight into Akira's mouth. As Akira got a taste of her juices from her underwear, his head went completely blank as his hips began to thrust on their own.  
       
     "HrrRrr..." Akira muffled helplessly.  
     "Rf... Rf drrs krrpsh rp..." he groaned, eyes shut tight, head shaking side to side.

     THAT point was finally fast approaching. Maybe if he just let it go, pushed it out through the tight clasp Haru's hair tie had on his cock, he could chalk it up to being so excited that he just couldn't contain himself. Various dialogue options arose as he prepared to fire away, until he was interrputed by a sharp finger flicking against his stiff, pulsating dick, the pain making him flinch nearly out of his seat.

     "No, please! Not yet, Akira! I want to show you more!" cried a distraught looking Haru, innocence tinting her worried expression once more.  
     "I'm sorry I flicked you but I can't allow you to finish yet! I promised myself our first time would be romantic, that we'd finish together... So please hold out just a little longer?" she whined, her eyes moistening as she pouted up at him.

     How was Akira supposed to argue with that? Her idea of foreplay was extreme, but underneath she was still the loving, caring goddess he met that day in front of Shujin. Akira's mind planted itself firmly in his skull again as she uncuffed him and pulled her spit-drenched panties out of his mouth. Catching his breath and garnering as much blood as he could spare to his mind and tongue, he selected a dialogue option that he had come up with on the spot.

     "I love it so much... You're an amazing woman, Haru." he panted, watching her face begin to glow with joy.  
     "I want to let loose with you... How about we head back early?" he offered, internally grasping at any method he could conjure to turn the tides of this battle with.

     Haru's eyes widened, her cheeks flushed with blood as she nodded silently, handing him a spare handkerchief from her bag to clean himself off with as she retrieved another and wiped off her lips and chest. Pulling her dress back up, she glanced down at Akira fumbling with the hair tie wrapped around his gentals and swiftly grabbed him by the wrist.

     "Please don't disturb that." Haru glowered as her personality shifted from angel to demon yet again, interchanging and firing off like rounds in a revolver.  
     "You are forbidden to touch that area for as long as we are together, until I say otherwise, do you understand me?" she said sternly, looking down at his pale face with blank, merciless eyes.

     As the two exited the theater, Haru's smile was back in place as she skipped along at his side gleefully, her arms wrapped around Akira's bicep, her clothed breasts smooshing against him. It took all of Akira's strength and willpower to keep walking upright at a normal pace as the cool breeze of autumn before sunset sent his head spinning. Thanking whatever God was merciful enough to give him the insight to wear a jacket long enough to cover his still-erect penis, he stared blankly into the hustle and bustle of Shibuya as the two stood side by side, awaiting their ride back to the Okumura mansion.

     Akira had no idea what kind of sensual torture he was in for today. He expected the usual smooth one-liners and snuggles to land the two of them back safe and sound in Leblanc for a romantic evening together, but Haru proved to be a different beast entirely. She was thirstier and more devious than he'd ever seen in a woman, although she camouflaged it well behind sugary optimism and proper manners. However, having recently maxed out his Kindness stat, Akira understood.

     Haru never had a say about anyt‌hing in her life. Everything was predetermined for her, from how she acted to how she looked, from her future to who she was supposed to spend it with. Akira shuddered at the thoughts that followed in the case of the Phantom Thieves never coming to her rescue. She'd be with HIM right now, as his unwilling, subservient fuckdoll and he knew he couldn't allow that under any circumstances. This kind, gentle princess deserved genuine love and affection from someone who would let her be her and accept her for who she is and who she wanted to be deep down inside. Akira resolved to meet her expectations and sate her needs no matter what, a determined smile forming on his sweat-drenched face as Haru's chauffeur pulled up next to them.

     As the limo carried the couple down the highway, they sat next to eachother in silence, worry beginning to form on Haru's face. Looking up at him, Akira sensed what he approximated as guilt furrowing her brow.

     "Was that too much for you, Akira...? I'm sorry..." Haru mumbled, her voice cracking pitifully with worry as the reality of the events that just transpired began to crash into her with waves of disgrace.  
     "I just want to be the best possible woman for someone as amazing as you... You've done so much for me, I just wanted to make you happy, but... I thought if I... I just... But..." she whimpered as her eyes met the floor. Akira couldn't let her suffer like this. He had to erase all doubt from her mind here and now, lest she become the timid, submissive girl she was before. He placed his hand on her shoulder and lifted her sad face up to meet his.  
  
     "I loved every moment of it. Tonight, I want you to express your love to the fullest. I'll gladly accept you, Okumura Haru."

     Her lip quivered as tears of joy ran down her cheeks, her arms flinging forward to yank him forward into a loving embrace.  
     "Thank you, Akira. I love you. I love you so much...!" cried Haru, her words bursting with bliss as the limo pulled into the driveway of the towering Okumura mansion.

     "Please come with me! I want to show you how much I've prepared to make our first evening alone truly special!" she said, grabbing Akira by the hand and pushing open the car door, dragging him behind her as she ran up the walkway through the front doors of her home. As butlers and maids stood to attention ready to greet the young mistress, they quickly fell silent as she stormed through the ornate hall and up the stairs with this young man, whispering nervously amongst themselves as the pair left their sights. Down labyrinthian hallways Haru led Akira as he caught blurred glimpses of fanciful decor and paintings on the walls. They ran for what felt like miles in Akira's mind until suddenly, Haru halted at a single door, her chest rising and falling with bated breath. She retrieved a single brass key from her bag, fit it securely into the lock, and turned. The door swung open slightly, slowly, into a vision of pitch blackness.

     "Be my guest, Akira!" Haru smiled, gesturing into the void.

     Akira's heart plummeted into his stomach, his legs and hands shaking uncontrollably as he pushed open the door and took the plunge into the jet-black darkness of this mysterious room. He knew what he promised despite the nightmarish theories rolling through his mind, but he resoved to make tonight Haru's night and he wasn't about to back down now, no matter what that meant for him. As the door shut behind the two, Akira's pupils dilated, trying to grab hold of any hint of light his eyes could catch. The darkness amplified the sounds of his breathing and heartbeat as his mind raced until suddenly, a small, bright glow lit up in the middle of the cavernous space. The glow traveled around the room, leaving a trail of other small lights behind it, illuminating the room more and more. As Haru lit each candle, Akira could begin to make out shapes and fixtures around the room.

     A burgundy baroque pattern covered the walls and carpet along the golden baseboards. Extravagant sidetables hosted golden pots of healthy red roses and flickering red candles. A golden vanity table with a sizable mirror lay dead-center across from a king-sized bed of gold and crimson and between them, from the ceiling hung... Restraints.

     Black leather cuffs dangling from a chain swung slowly in a draft blowing in from places unknown. Akira looked up to them, stone-faced and gulping as Haru approached undressing herself, letting her clothes drop to the floor as she sauntered over to him slowly and seductively. She yanked him in towards the center of the room as she began frantically undoing buttons, yanking off his jacket and shirt, licking her lips hungrily with empty eyes. Before she got to his jeans, he jolted his hands down to undo the button and zipper himself. Haru recoiled as Akira took initiative, her senses once again returning to her with a sharp gasp as he stared at her with fierce determination in his eyes.

     Haru was mortified for a brief moment, feeling as though she was about to take this too far. Her eyes jolted around to the decor, to the cuffs, to Akira. Words couldn't express what emotions were welling up within her, but she knew this wasn't a normal sexual appetite. She knew this wouldn't slide with Akira, the man who took charge of every situation so naturally and forcefully. She knew she should apologize for forcing her warped desires on him, but to her surprise, Akira calmly walked to the center of the room and raised his arms, gazing over at her with what could only be described by her as "pure love" in his eyes.

     "...Please, mistress." Akira pleaded in deep, sensual tones.

     Haru's face went blank as she began to tremble, shuffling over to press her nude body against his as she shakily cuffed him into place. Gazing deep into his anticipating stare, she locked lips with him in love and gratitude for all he was willing to do for her. Pulling herself away slowly, she asked;

     "...Are you sure you're okay with this? With who I am?"  
     "I wouldn't have you any other way, mistress. I love you. Show me how much you love me."

     A wide-eyed, naughty grin spread across her face as she dashed across the room to ready a bottle of lube, a ball gag and a pig whip from the vanity drawer.

     "Eat me alive, Ms. Wolf." whispered Akira as he closed his eyes and accepted the gag between his teeth.


End file.
